


Day 4: Halloween

by StopLookingHere



Series: Ship Weeks [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Halloween levihan smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> smut is extremely difficult for me to write, so getting this done was fun!

Hange woke lazily, pulling the covers of the bed tighter around her neck before opening her eyes to glare at the frost-rimmed window by the bed. Snow wasn't an uncommon sight at this time of year, but it was always unwelcome, especially when it had snowed and the ground was still made up of gray and brown tones instead of white. The first snow had already melted. What a joke.  
At the same time she cursed the snowfall, she remembered the first time she'd proposed the way precipitation worked, and how shocked and giddy her schoolteacher had been. The two worked for weeks on perfecting their theory, something they dubbed the "water cycle." It had been a wonderful day to go to the innermost wall and present their research, and it was one of the experiments that had garnered Hange such a place in the Survey Corps as she had today.  
Someone stirred next to her, a source of warmth that she unconsciously huddled closer to. The memories from last night--her coat, the stoop, his eyes, feeling alive again-- all flooded back to her.  
"Good morning, Shitty glasses," the warm source said in it's usual bored drawl.  
She turned herself over and curled her body around the one laying next to her, her arm snaking around it's waist. "Morning, Heichou."  
"Don't want to get out of bed," Levi mumbled. "Too warm. Can we just stay here instead?"  
Hange placed her lips on his neck, leaving butterflies down the whole of it. "It's Halloween, silly."  
He shivered under her ministrations, nothing to do with the cold. "That's not until later, though. At night, you said. It can wait."  
"What time is it? We'll get up at noon, or something," she decides, moving to kissing his back and shoulders.  
He turned slightly, interrupting her to check his pocket watch on the bedside table. "It's.. nine thirty in the morning," he declared, making way to get out of bed. Hange looked at him questioningly as he made his way across the room, and he beckoned her.  
"Bath and teeth, we're both filthy and your breath smells like Titan shit," he explained.  
"Titans don't--" she started, getting up and taking one of the sheets with her.  
"I know, titans don't defecate. Shut up," he said, his usual grumpy expression back in place. He tossed her toothbrush to her, and she caught it deftly with a grin.  
Half an hour later, the couple sat in the metal washtub, savoring the warm water. Levi ran a lavender-smelling sponge across Hange's back, tracing the scars he'd seen when they'd happened and many times after they'd healed. The first, she'd gotten clipped by some trainee's sword. There were multiple burn scars from titan flesh, along with the most recent from her lovely idea of faceplanting into a tree and the battle with Annie. The patchwork was not pretty, but it was comforting. It was another one of those reminders that they were still alive.  
"Now I smell like you, someone's bound to notice that," she mumbled, keeping her eyes down. "Unless our adventures are common knowledge."  
The sponge on her back disappeared and was replaced by his hands wrapping around her, his thumbs running over the center of her breasts. "If they notice, they'll notice you're mine," he whispers.  
Hange cranes her neck up so her face meets his, and this time there isn't anything chaste about their kiss, but something of a desperate longing that gives sends heat pooling in the bottom of Levi's stomach and a flare of heat along Hange's skin. The bath is long forgotten as they make their way to the bed, a tangle of limbs and tongues and heat.  
She stops their tongue war first, kissing down his chin and jaw to behind his ear, only to be stopped and pushed away for him to do the same, running down the center of her chest and purposely avoiding her breasts. He continued down to her below her ribs, knowing how she responded with jerks and moans the further he went.  
Every so often he'd hear her mumble a _fuck_  as he kissed her inner thighs, sometimes diving down to the source of it all, before teasing her even further. Her moans only made him painfully hard. Once, they'd tested to see if he could come without being touched, and he learned that if he flexed the right muscles and was in right enough of a mood, he could.  
"Just eat me," Hange whined, grabbing at Levi's face. She didn't need to say anything more before he returned between her legs, bringing pants and moans from the tall woman that were only hinted at during the most violent of her attacks against titans. He slid one finger then two into her, savoring how wet she already was even though he'd pleasured her long into the night before.  
"Fuck, I'm close, Levi, please..." She gasped. Levi suddenly had an idea and lifted his head, earning a murderous glare from humanity's scientist.  
"Wait, wait," he said in a husky voice, sitting up on his knees and grabbing his cock in his hand. A couple drops of precum ran down the length of it, and he ran his palm over the head, preparing himself.  
Hange lines herself up so he has ample access, giving him a silent plea. He doesn't need to be told twice, but teases her by rubbing the head at the folds of her lips before his throbbing member into her soft, wet folds, the two moaning in unison as their two bodies make contact. He gives her a moment to adjust before starting a slow rhythm, gradually increasing in speed until theyre both bouncing along with each movement.  
Feeling the base of his cock tighten, he breathes her name. She lets out a pure sound of ecstasy, her walls clenching onto him and prompting his own orgasm too. The two ride it out, Levi collapsing on the bed next to her and the two stop to catch their breaths.  
"Good morning," Hange says with a smirk. "Happy Halloween."  
"Happy Halloween, shitty-glasses," he replies.


End file.
